Past Washed Away
by Tony Bishop
Summary: Writen after Day of Black Sun, explores Katara and Zuko's possible love interest, it get lemony, but I tried to balance it with a good plot. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Katara rolled over yet again

Katara rolled over yet again. The thin air at the Western Air temple made it hard for her to breathe comfortably while sleeping. That and visions of her father and friends trapped in a Fire Nation prison. She had seen first hand how Haru and his father were treated, as well as Homa's stories of the water bender prisons.

She climbed out of bed and pulled some clothes on, then began to wander the halls. She marveled at the elaborate wall paintings. Of all the cities and palaces she had been too, she had never seen any as beautifully decorated as the air temple. She figured that the temples were the nomads only real buildings and would have been taken care of with the utmost pride and attention to detail.

Passing a hallway, Katara heard muted sobbing and stopped walking. It didn't sound familiar like Aang or Sokka, so she figured it must be Zuko. She had never thought of him crying and had trouble picturing it.

She quietly leaned against the wall right outside his door. His sobs stopped and he began talking to himself.

"Uncle, where are you? I did the right thing, but I still need your help. If I'm going to set things right, I need you with me."

_He really has changed from when we first met him._ Katara thought to herself as she pushed the door open. Zuko quickly wiped the tears form his gold eyes.

"What do you… I mean, hello Katara."

_Even his manners have improved. _She knew that he wouldn't be comfortable with her knowing that he had been crying so she announced, "I heard you talking and came to see what's up."

Zuko relaxed a little and sat down. As he brushed his hair out of his face, Katara caught a good view of his scar and she was brought back to the Crystal Catacomb prison below Ba Sing Se. She remembered how she had felt when she'd first seen him smile there. Something inside her had awoken, like a hunger… one deeper that that for food. She'd also felt a great warmth, and it had nothing to do with him being a fire bender.

Aang made her stomach tie in knots and her thoughts swim, but Zuko did something else to her. When she was around him she noticed a heat grow inside her and her heart pick up its pace.

She snapped back to the present and noticed Zuko was staring at her as though he expected her to answer a question. Her face turned red as she felt blood rush to it, and someplace slightly lower.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out. What was it you said?"

Zuko chuckled, "I was just wondering what you were thinking about. You had that look like you mind was somewhere else."

Katara didn't think it was possible, but she felt her face turn even redder.

"I was just…" She racked her mind for things she could have been thinking of besides him. When nothing came to mind she awkwardly ended with, "your scar."

"Oh." Zuko turned away, hiding his face from Katara.

_He can't still be that self-conscious about his scar… unless it's because he cares about what I think!_ Katara almost squealed at the thought, as it provoked a bubbling sensation below her stomach.

"I didn't mean like that." She sat down next to him but he remained turned away. "What I meant was Aang went to get more water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. I know they don't just give it away, but I thought Aang might as well try, seeing as it did save his life before… so I was thinking that if there was enough, I could…"

Zuko turned to face her. Katara could see his hard gold eyes softening. She could feel the internal battle between who he had been and who he was trying to become. She realized how hard it must be for him to open up to people, to let his guard down and expose his emotions and vulnerability.

She was caught off guard by Zuko's arms as he pulled her into an embrace. She breathed in and caught a taste of his scent, like some exotic spice mixed with a cool breeze rolling off the sea. It sent a rush sweeping through her.

"Would you?" he asked, his eyes beginning to shine with moisture.

"Yes." Katara answered, trying to ignore the throbbing that had begun between her thighs.

--

Katara smiled as she walked down the hall, clutching a small artfully crafted barrel.

She and Aang had been elated to find that the Northern Water Tribe had given them so much. The barrel was smaller that Katara's head, but it contained at least fifteen times that amount as the vial they had given her before, plenty to spend on a more… frivolous endeavor than before.

She arrived at her room and found it empty. Zuko had arrived at the temple later than the rest of them and was still trying to learn the layout of the temple.

She set the barrel on a table, then stood before her closet. She didn't have much in the way of a wardrobe, but she wanted to slip into something more comfortable. She eventually settled for a short white top that exposed her sleek abdomen and a loose pair of sparing pants.

She lifted her hand, drawing water from a bucket and freezing it to the wall, forming a mirror. She carefully untied her hair roll and began to brush.

Presently there came a knock at the door, causing Katara to jump with excitement. She tried to compose herself, forcing her legs to walk, though shakily, to the door.

_Get a hold of yourself. He doesn't like you like that. Besides, you're in love with Aang._

She opened the door and couldn't help smiling, seeing him. He smiled too, obviously surprised by her choice of apparel.

"Come in, sit down." She motioned to a fir rug on the floor as she reached for the Spirit Oasis water.

Katara was almost shaking as she broke the seal and removed a small sphere of water. She knelt down next to Zuko, the sphere beginning to spin rapidly just above her hand. She pressed it to his face and willed the scar to disappear.

For some time nothing happened and Katara began to fear that a scar, especially one this old, would not be able to be removed.

She had almost given up when she saw the edges begin to shrink away. Soon there was no sign that the scar had ever been there.

Katara lowered her hand, trying to ignore the surge that had just flooded her senses.

"Did it work?"

Katara merely pointed to the ice mirror.

Upon seeing his reflection, Zuko ran his fingertips over the smooth flesh, confirming that what his eyes were telling him was true. He turned to Katara, eyes glistening, unable to find words to express his gratitude.

He was so handsome now; Katara had not expected him to look so completely irresistible without his scar, and smiling. She began to throb again and a wetness crept between her thighs.

Her whole body ached, for something, for anything, for Zuko to take her in his arms again.

_No. Stop. He doesn't like you like that. Don't embarrass yourself. _ Katara told herself, but she had already pulled away before she realized that she'd started.

Zuko drew a hand to brush his lips where Katara's soft pink flesh had previously rested.

She searched his surprised face, trying to find something that would let her know how he felt. To her surprise he slid his arms around her back and pulled her closer.

"Zuko I- " but she didn't get to finish for he pressed his lips to hers. His tongue slid into her mouth, searching. He found her tongue and stroked the underside of it. A shiver bolted down her spine and her knees gave way.

She slumped, but Zuko held her up. Pressed against him she could feel his hard taught muscles. Katara stood up and Zuko pulled away.

"I-" She began again, but he stopped her with a finger gently pressed against her lips as a "Shh" broke softly from his. Katara felt a flush of heat break over her as he pulled his shirt off, revealing the defined muscles that she knew had been there.

She was admiring him when he slid his hands up her shirt. She inhaled sharply as he found her nipples, rolling them gently between his thumb and finger.

She was breathing heavily when he withdrew and stood, though barely, as he removed her shirt completely. She fell backwards onto the bed, lacking the ability to continue standing.

Her hair fell in lush locks over the bed and her shoulders. Zuko brushed them out of the way before sitting down next to her.

"Do you… I mean, are you ready… I mean, is there…" Before now, Katara had felt like she followed him blindly off a cliff, like he was in control of the situation, albeit she liked it. Now, though, his indecisiveness, his hesitation, made her realize that this was still new territory for him too, made her realize that they were equals in this plunge into the unknown. Katara liked that even more.

"Yes." She answered as she pulled the clasp of his pants open.

He stood up, pants falling to his ankles, before kicking them off. Katara stared in wonder, as she had never seen a naked man before. His skin was smooth and a little shiny from the sweat droplets already forming on him.

His bright gold eyes were so inviting, Katara knew she was safe. He didn't know what to do, but somehow she trusted herself to know anyway.

She scanned down over the ridges and valleys of his abs and down the trail of hair leading from his navel. He was hard and throbbing with each pulse from his heart.

From deep down inside, she knew she was ready. Katara motioned for him do lie down as she removed her own pants. She knelt, straddling him, and leaning over his head so that little ribbons of hair fell upon his face.

She grabbed his wrists and lifted his arms above his head, letting them down behind the pillow. She smiled as she felt him shiver beneath her as she dragged her fingertips, ever so lightly, from his wrists all the way down his arms and chest.

She picked her hands up and leaned forwards to begin again, but Zuko surprised her by leaning up and catching one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently and brushing it with his tongue.

Katara planted her hands beside his head to brace herself as her back tensed from the pleasure that had just slid down it.

Zuko's hands traced her ribs, moving down until the came to rest in the small of her back. He pushed down slowly but firmly, guiding her, begging her.

Katara gasped as she felt him enter her, a hard warm intrusion. But her body was ready for him and tightened after accepting him.

Instincts told Katara to rock back and forth, so she did. Little sparks of pleasure popped inside Katara as their hips ground together.

It was Zuko's turn to gasp, and his legs tightened as Katara rocked further and faster. The sensation of bare skin pulling on bare skin harder and harder only served to further increase the erotic ordeal.

Just when she thought that she couldn't take any more, Zuko rolled the two of them over, pulling out and leaving her cold and empty. He stood next to the bed, breathing heavily, covered in sweat, and throbbing even harder than before.

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko pulled her to her feet and pushed her up against the wall before she could get a word out.

He pushed up against her so that she could feel how hard and hot and strong he was. He held her arms up and ran his fingers across her skin as she had to him, stopping to tease her hardened nipples once again. Katara let out a gruff sigh.

Satisfied with her reaction, Zuko thrust into her, causing both of them to shake from the contact. He pulled nearly all the way out and thrust again, and again. Katara reached up from under his arms and grabbed the back of his neck as he slid so far inside her, she thought he couldn't possibly go further.

He leaned his head forward and took her earlobe between his teeth and rolled it gently in time with his thrusting. Katara pulled against his shoulders and moaned as he did so.

Zuko could feel his stamina dropping, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for to much longer. He shortened the motions, focusing his efforts. He continued making the small, but quick movement.

Katara could feel the hard broad head repeatedly assaulting the little knot of flesh that was driving her crazy. She could feel her abdominal muscles clenching in rhythm with his thrusting and her moaning grew louder. Lines of pleasure were trickling from her ear and mixing with those flaring from her groin.

Finally they could take no more and both screamed as Katara felt a hot blast flood her. The two collapsed on the floor, neither has the strength to even speak. Conveniently, neither of them had anything to say anyways. So they lay there in their lover's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere Ang entered a room to find Toph

Sokka stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, still trying to rub all the sleep out of his eyes. He opened them to find Katara's face but a few inches from his own.

"Good morning!"

Sokka jumped back in surprise. Katara grabbed him by the wrist and practically flung him into a seat at the table.

"Here, have some breakfast."

Sokka stared at the mountains of food Katara had prepared.

"Katara, what happened, what's with all the food?" He questioned, already beginning to fill a plate.

Katara glanced over her shoulder at him, "are you complaining?"

"No," he answered through a mouth full of food, "I just was wondering why you went through all this trouble to make this big of a breakfast."

"No reason in particular, I'm just in a good mood this morning I guess."

Sokka stared at her questioningly for a moment, then returned to his food.

Katara just hummed quietly to herself as she went about preparing the rest of the meal.

Presently Aang poked his head through the door and inhaled deeply.

"I thought I smelled food. This looks great!" Aang launched himself over the table, pulling food onto a plate in midair. His mouth was full the moment his butt hit the chair.

"Mummm, hufmh, ahmmmfght." He was completely indecipherable, but Katara took it as a compliment.

Toph entered the room in a calm manner, compared to Aang. She wordlessly took a seat and began sniffing around to find what she wanted. Katara set the last bowl of food down on the table and took a seat next to Toph. She placed a small portion of food on her plate, but instead of eating he just smiled and watched Sokka and Aang's contented faces. She tried to talk to Sokka, but he didn't respond; he just grabbed more food. Aang tried to answer, but all the came out were chunks of food. Finally Katara tuned to Toph. Her friend's taciturn nature this morning had her slightly confused.

"Toph, are you ok? You're awfully quiet this morning." Katara stared at her with big concerned eyes as she lifted a cup of water to her mouth.

Toph took her time to finish chewing before answering somewhat cryptically, "I'm fine… I was just thinking that Zuko was putting out a little extra heat last night."

Water shot out of Katara's nose and she ran into the kitchen. Aang jumped out of his seat.

"Extra heat?… Has Zuko been practicing his fire bending in the temple? He'll burn my people's history. I have to find him!" With that Aang was gone, leaving little more that a slight breeze. Toph turned to Sokka.

He was impervious to the whole thing. He was still shoveling everything in sight into his mouth. Toph just chuckled to herself and continued eating.

Katara finally returned and just as she did, Sokka stood up.

"I'm off to find The Duke for some sparing, well, after I've let this food settle. It was great. Thanks Katara." Rubbing his stomach, Sokka ambled out, leaving the girls alone.

Katara sat down next to Toph. She opened her mouth to talk, but then closed it. She couldn't think of what to say. Perhaps Toph knew what happened last night, but then again, maybe she didn't. Maybe the comment had been an innocent one and she had overreacted. For several minutes there was a gauche silence.

"Ok, I'll start." Toph piped up, rather annoyed. "I heard you and Zuko last night. I mean really, you were only halfway across the temple. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No, I wasn't thinking about people hearing. I mean-"

"Yeah, you weren't thinking. Aang was trying to find you last night. I had to keep him running in circles so he wouldn't find you. Next time think before you do things."

There was another long, awkward silence.

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for not telling. I'm glad I have a friend that's watching out for me."

"Yeah well you know… Twinkle Toes would be all 'Avatar Revengeful' on Zuko if he found out and the two of them just started getting along."

Katara smiled and hugged Toph. She realized she had an appetite after all and began to eat.

"So Toph, how do you know about… that kind of stuff anyway. Aren't you a little young?"

"Katara. I've been fighting in underground earth bending competitions for as long as I can remember. You don't think that all those macho guys talk about having tea with their wives every night, do ya?"

"Ha ha ha. I see your point."

At that point Zuko rushed in through the door.

"Katara, I just ran into Aang. Well, he ran into me, but he was mad and I thought that he found out about-" Zuko spotted Toph and stopped talking.

"It's ok." Katara assured him, "She knows."

"You told her?"

"No, she kind of… heard."

"Oh, right, you can hear and see using earth bending."

"Yep, sure can."

Zuko reached for some of the little food left after Aang and Sokka had been there.

"So you're ok with it?"

"I don't approve of it… but yes, I guess I'm ok with it. I'll keep Aang off of your trail, but if he finds out, it's your fault."

"Thanks." Zuko and Katara chimed in together, then blushed a little in unison.

"Besides, he and Sokka are so out there anyway, I don't think they'll notice."

"Ha, yeah. Sokka didn't even notice that I blew water out of my nose because he was eating."

Toph and Katara began giggling together.

"I don't mean to interrupt girls, but Toph, you and I need to go start our training with Aang."

Katara rushed over to take Zuko's plate and somehow managed to neglect seeing him begin to stand up. Zuko wasn't prepared for her to lean over him as he was standing up and his forehead caught her in the chin. Katara let out a little squeak of pain and Zuko turned white.

"Are you ok?"

Katara shook off her frown and flushed a little, "Yeah, I'm fine. It just surprised me."

Zuko looked down at those big blue, caring eyes and he couldn't stand it. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her's, slipping his hand around to the small of her back so that he could pull her closer to him.

Katara cracked her mouth open and her knees lost a little strength as she felt Zuko's tongue darting in and out.

"I don't mean to interrupt lovers, but Zuko, you and I need to go start our training with Aang."

Zuko pulled away and turned around, unable to face Toph after she used his own words against him like that. Katara pressed her hand gently on the back of his shoulder.

"Go," she whispered, "we'll have plenty of time to ourselves later."

Elsewhere

Iroh stepped off of the ship.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Iroh?"

"Yes, old friend. Thank you for the ride."

"Any time."

Iroh headed up the road of the bustling fishing village toward the tavern. Once inside he found an older man sitting alone at a table in the back of the room. Iroh sat down across from him.

"Hello friend, you look lonely."

"Fortune is company enough."

"If you fancy Fortune as your companion, perhaps you would like to play a game." Iroh pulled a White Lotus tile from his sleeve.

"It has been a long time since anyone from The Order had ventured to this small corner of the world."

"I assume you got my letter?"

"Yes I did, and like you said, the Avatar's bison was spotted a week ago. As far as I can tell he was headed to the Western Air Temple."

"Of course. Thank you."

"Here's a bag of supplies," the man said, handing Iroh a bundle, "good luck."

"I wish I could stay for tea, but there is little time these days." Iroh bowed and left.

The sun had only risen a few hours ago, but already the day was heating up. Iroh looked at the mountains off in the distance.

_Zuko, I don't know where you are, but I hope you made the right choice during the eclipse. Please be safe. _With that he set off toward a mountain, its summit hidden in the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang was standing in the middle of a raging fire. There were burning logs all around him and Zuko kept shooting more flares into the chaos.

"Don't spend too much focus on the flares, just push them to the side. Keep your mind on putting out the logs." As he said this, Zuko spun around; creating a large fire ball and hurling it at Aang. Aang thrust both hands in front of him and guided the ball up just enough that it missed him. He then returned his focus to a log, smothering its flames.

Zuko shouted angrily over the crackle of the fire. "Aang, I said divert the flares, that ball was too big!"

Aang looked behind him to see the ball land in one of the temple's gardens. He didn't have time to move before it went up in a blaze before his very eyes. Aang jumped in the air, but before he could get to the garden, a stream of water shot through the air and doused the fire. It continued to the logs and put them out too. Aang, looked around trying to find Katara, but he couldn't see her.

"Katara, where are you?" Aang shouted, spinning around. He heard a faint voice and looked over that the bathing house. Katara was standing just outside the door. Aang and Zuko ran over to her.

"Thanks Katara, if you hadn't been here that garden would be destroyed."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to douse the logs too, it cut my training session short." Zuko complained.

Aang thought for a minute. "Katara, how did you water bend from all the way over there?"

"I've been working on extending my range. Homa… Homa had a point when she said that water is all around us. I just wanted to find a way to get water without killing plants when there is none nearby so I've been working on moving water that's further away."

Zuko looked exasperated, but after looking at Katara a while he softened up. Aang turned around to judge the distance, Katara had bent over and Zuko gave her butt a little squeeze. She stifled a squeak.

"Uh, Toph…" Aang turned around. "Toph… wanted to see you down the mountain a ways for training."

"Come on Katara, don't I get a break?"

"Sure you do Aang, you don't have to train with me today." She smiled and pushed him off in the right direction. Aang ambled off mumbling about how Katara was turning into Sokka.

As soon as Aang was out of sight, Zuko pushed Katara up against the walls of the building and pressed his lips to hers again. She curled one arm around his back, grabbing onto his shoulder and locking the fingers of her other hand into the hair on the back of his head.

Zuko began to reach under her shirt and Katara started moving to the side, speaking through the kisses. "We should, muh, go inside, muh, where no one will, muh, see us." She pulled him through the door into the bath house. They began to pull clothing off as they approached the water. Both had their shirts off when they reached its edge. Zuko pulled away stared down at the water. He climbed in slowly and shivered at the contact with the cold water. He pressed a fist into the palm of the other hand and closed his eyes.

_I hope this works, I mean this is how uncle does it._ He breathed in, feeling the energy moving inside him and then slowly exhaled through his nose, releasing all the energy into the water. He kept going until little trails of steam were rising from the bath.

Katara pulled her hair out of its wrap and dove into the pool rising out of the water just in front of Zuko. She placed her hands on his chest and, bending the water under her, pushed herself up so that her face met his. She started to lean in for a kiss, but then stopped and looked him square in the eyes.

"Zuko, do you feel the same way about me that I feel about you?"

"Well, I can't read minds, but if you mean do I love you, then the answer is yes. Ever since that meeting under Ba Sing Se, I've realized that I've never felt the way I do when I'm around you before."

That was apparently a good enough answer for her because she pushed him against the side of the pool and began to nibble at the base of his neck while running her hands slowly down his chest. Zuko struggled a little with the wet knot in the back of her bra, but finally was able to liberate her from the soggy garment.

Zuko leaned his head back so that Katara would have better access to his neck and began to massage her nipples with his thumbs. Her back tightened and she pushed up against him, feeling him swelling under his pants.

Katara moved her hands out and spread her fingers. Zuko let out a little, "Ah," in surprise as he felt the water around his hips move suddenly.

"Shhh," Katara whispered as she occupied his lips with hers, "it's just a little bending." With that she pushed her hands down and both their pants were removed by the water. Zuko shivered at the strange sensation of having his clothing removed without feeling like anything did it.

The two of them began to kiss again, slowly rotating their hips together in the water. Zuko was about to enter her when Katara was suddenly not in front of him anymore. He looked around and Katara popped out of the water a few feet away. He started to move towards her but he stopped and inhaled sharply as he felt a peculiar sensation in his lower regions. Katara was smiling at him and holding back a giggle.

"Hey, I don't apr- Ahhh." Zuko was cut short by the feeling of something running down his back and along his torso. "Stop that."

Katara grinned devilishly, "What? Can't handle me in my element?"

Zuko answered by lunging at her. He'd almost made it when he felt a huge torrent pushing on him. It lifted him up so that he wasn't in contact with the floor anymore. "Come on Kataraaaaaaah!" He leaned his head back as the water began to course around his body, intensifying the throbbing in his erection to an almost painful level. "Don't you want some too?"

Katara let him down and turned around. She began walking to the side of the pool, stepping higher in the water until she was walking on top of it. She reached up and wrung her hair out, turning to look coyly at Zuko. He swam after her, completely taken by how beautiful she was. Katara reached the wall and pushed all the water out of the way. Zuko pushed through the water barrier into the air.

Katara turned around, "Ok, no more messing around." She grabbed Zuko by the shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. With her arms occupied the water rushed back in. "I guess my hands will have to be a little tied up, but I can figure out something." She pushed her arms out to the side and the water moved out of the way, drying them off.

Zuko put the back of his hands on Katara's cheeks and ran his fingernails down her neck, around her breasts, and down her sides to her hips. Katara shivered despite the heat in the room. Zuko slowly traced his fingertips up and down Katara's sides as he leaned in, taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and nibbled it gently. After a while he lifted his head and breathed on Katara's neck, moving his lips to kiss the sensitive flesh at the base, but hovered just above her skin. Zuko then moved down to the other nipple, sucking and massaging it with his tongue.

Katara felt the desire between her thighs becoming unbearable. She gave her wrist a flick and a column of water pushed Zuko up against her. He took the clue and pushed his aching member into Katara's waiting body. He began thrusting and Katara moved her hips in circles. This pulled a rough grunt out of Zuko. Katara smiled and bit his earlobe playfully.

Zuko inhaled sharply as Katara traced streams of water around his back and legs. This only encouraged Zuko and he thrust harder and faster, focusing on that special spot. Katara moaned as sparks of pleasure shot up her spine.

She could feel Zuko begin to shutter underneath her and knew that they were both close. "Zuko, I… I love you."

He almost stopped out of surprise. When he didn't answer, Katara just looked into his soft golden eyes. "I… I love you too." She smiled at him then was overtaken by the peak of pleasure ripping through her. All the water froze as a she climaxed. Zuko didn't even notice because he too was overtaken by pleasure.

The two slumped down, panting heavily on the cooling tiles. They lay there in each other's loving embrace until the sound of footsteps brought them back to the rest of the world. Toph ran in, "Get out!"

Zuko blushed and looked around for a towel or something, trying to cover himself with his hands. "Toph, could you leave for a minute."

"Hello, do you have ashes for brains?" She waved a hand in front of her face. "BLIND!" Katara giggled. "Now, get some clothes on. Iroh has shown up."

"What Uncle is here?"

"Yes, that's what I said mudhead. Now go." With that she turned and left, leaving the lover shocked.


End file.
